This invention relates to compacts for holding and dispensing fluid cosmetic and skin care products. In particular, it is directed to a rotary airless compact.
Fluid (e.g., liquid) cosmetic and skin care products are commonly packaged, for sale to end users, in compacts of a size appropriate to be carried in a handbag or pocket and to be comfortably held in a user's hand for application of the contents to the skin. Low cost and ease of manipulation by the user when removing and applying product are desirable attributes of such a compact, as is the provision of accessories including a mirror and sponge or other applicator contained within the compact.
Many of these products are packaged in “airless” containers for protection from exposure to air, in order to reduce contamination and thereby lengthen product lifetime. Advantageously, the product should not only be held in a sealed container when sold, but should be dispensed from the container by the user (in successive quantities or doses for application) while the remaining undispensed body of product in the container is protected against exposure to the atmosphere, and against escape of volatile ingredients.
Fitting an airless system into a cosmetic compact container of generally conventional dimensions, however, has been difficult. Many of the systems heretofore proposed have not afforded an effective seal, have been inconveniently large in size, and/or have involved a large number of components, adding to cost and operating complexity.
The increasing sophistication and sensitivity of higher-performance liquid cosmetic and skin care formulations enhances the importance of providing protection against air exposure in containers for such products, and the need to inhibit egress of volatile product ingredients.